


A Moment Frozen in Time

by Alicebekett



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Mentions of Death, just two pals hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicebekett/pseuds/Alicebekett
Summary: Dynamo Pad, overwrought with the recent death of his father, enters a gaming tournament at a convention. He doesn't want to win for his own glory, or to make his friend Starlight proud. He does it in memory of his father. In the hopes of helping himself heal from what had happened, he brings Starlight along.A touching one-shot that had me in tears at times while writing.This was a commission for the lovely Kyubiki_Tenchu over on FIMfiction.net. I'm honoured he chose me to write this memorial to his own father. It was a lovely experience.Art by ambergerr on Deviantart.





	A Moment Frozen in Time

All Dynamo Pad wanted was a few hours of peaceful, restful sleep. As much as his mind, body, and soul craved it, he hadn’t been able to get any. Not since his father had died. It had been six days, and while Dynamo ha experienced plenty of nightmares before and after his father’s death, this one had to be the most disconcerting. 

 

He was trapped in a twisted version of the oncology section of Fillydelphia Hospital. Unlike the real  version; this one was eerily empty, full of dark, twisting corridors, and was filled with the distinctive voice of Dynamo’s dead father: Quick Fix. Not only could Dynamo hear his father, he could hear the heart wrenching sobs of his mother: Gentle Step.

 

Dynamo was frightened and anxious. All he wanted was to get away from the too familiar sights, sounds, and smells of the hospital and to listen to his father’s wheezing, rasping voice. Or find his mother, because he always hated to hear her cry. He wanted to see if he could help them, because he was  _ sure _ they were trying to talk to him, but he couldn’t find them. No matter where he turned, of where he went, Dynamo could not find relief. 

 

He was stuck in an endless maze. One that shifted and turned without provocation, while also not allowing him to backtrack. So much of them all looked the same, but they all  _ felt _ so different. Nothing here could be different enough to matter-

 

Then, his amber eyes caught sight of something new. Exhausted, and upset, he trudged his way to an uncurtained window, and was met with the sight of a gorgeous full moon. The moon was the centerpiece of an amazing backdrop of a clear night, stars and galaxies shimmering distantly. The warm light of the moon bathed Dynamo in it’s soft light, soothing him and allowing him to forget the nightmare around him. 

 

When the moon opened outward like a door, Dynamo was struck by a realization. Where he was was in a dream, and that what he’d been doing for what felt like an eternity was nonsense. He’d known it had been a dream, but now he  _ knew  _ it was a dream. The anxiety melted away, though his curiosity peaked as the hospital around him began to melt away like chalk after a heavy rain. 

 

The moon swung open, and there was Princess Luna. Or, at least it looked like her anyway. Dynamo had never seen her up close before, just in pictures or as a nameless face in a crowd of thousands. She looked like her pictures had hinted at: elegant and timeless. 

 

Princess Luna’s mane and tail floated on a non-existent breeze, and her black finery seemed to absorb all of the moonlight that dared it to shine. She caught sight of Dynamo, and smiled. 

 

“Hello, my little pony,” Even her voice was dark. Low and velvety. Not unpleasant, but very different from the voice that Celestia broadcasted over radio shows and pavilions all over Equestria. “I’ve been looking all over for you, for several days now. We- _ I _ apologize for my tardiness. You’re not the only one who’s been having difficulty sleeping, recently.”

 

Dynamo blinked, not wanting the nightmare to return, but also not wanting to accidentally insult a princess. “Are-aren’t you in Canterlot?”

 

“I am, but it is my duty to patrol the realm of dreams, and aid those who need my help. Your anguish called to me, and it is a deep regret of mine I could not help you sooner. Usually, you wake up earlier from your nightmares, which makes it harder for you to find.” Princess Luna walked off the blackness of the moon, and took several strides over nothing but air to stand beside Dynamo. 

 

“Oh...well, thank you. For this,” Dynamo gestured around himself, noting that they now stood together on a hill. One that overlooked the Fillydelphia Cemetery, quiet and deserted in the dark. It wasn’t the best place for a dream, but it was far better than any nightmare. “I was worried I’d be trapped in there forever.”

 

Dynamo sighed, sitting on the ground. His eyes trained on the spot, hundreds of feet away, where he knew his father was buried. Even at a distance, he could pick out the headstone among the others. 

  
Princess Luna remained standing, staring down at the peaceful scene below them. “I’m sorry to say that the dreams are going to continue, unless you face your fears. You have a choice to make, do you not?”

 

A chill ran down Dynamo’s back, and the choice that had been weighing heavily on his mind was suddenly brought to the forefront of his thoughts once more. He swallowed, “Yes, I do.”

 

Princess Luna nodded, and sat down. She moved regally, and Dynamo was surprised that she had deigned to sit with him. She smiled again, “I’m here to help, as is my duty. Explain your choice to me.”

 

Dynamo nodded, and sighed, “Alright. My father died not too long ago. I’ve been really busy the last few months, he had lung cancer. It...it was really bad. A few months ago, I signed up to take part in this convention down in Baltimare. I’m supposed to play a tournament for a game, it’s called  Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. It’s supposed to be a big event. I even invited a close friend of mine, Starlight Glimmer, to come with me. It’ll be her first con, and I wanted it to be special. Then-then Dad got sicker, and...and...he died. He said he wanted me to go, to have fun and not go because of him. He wanted me to win, for him. To tie something good around his death, so I always have something good to remind me of him. I just...feel so guilty. He said he wanted me to win something in his honour, but it’s just one con. One of hundreds held in Equestria every year-”

 

“Dynamo,” Luna’s calm voice broke his panic, “Please breathe. Remember, I’m here to help you.”

 

Dynamo nodded, staring listlessly into the distance, “I’ve been so distant from Starlight recently. When Dad went into the hospital, I had to cancel a lot of plans. I know she has her own issues, and I don’t want to bring her down with me. I don’t want her to get hurt because I’m hurting, you know?”

 

Luna nodded sagely, “I know. However, don’t you think that your abrupt silence could be hurting her more?”

 

Dynamo froze, realization sinking deep into his bones, “Oh.”

 

“I know you mean well, Dynamo. I know you’d never hurt your friends willingly. I know this loss is hard for you, but don’t you think you should listen to your father’s last request? Even if you don’t compete in the tournament like you promised, you’d still have good memories tied to his loss. And, you could explain yourself to Starlight, if you’re feeling up to it.”

 

Dynamo sighed, “I know...it’s just with Starlight’s studies-I just didn’t want to burden her further. We’re close now, but...we’re still pretty new friends. What if this is too much too soon!?”

 

“Do you honestly think Starlight would abandon you? You didn’t abandon her after she told you about her rather storied past.”

 

Dynamo nodded, “This is different. This is permanent. Not a mistake made in anger. Death is...uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m aware, but the only thing you can do is try. Besides, you do want to do what your father asked, right?”

 

Dynamo was silent for a few moments, staring forlornly at the gravesite, even though it was far away. He sighed lightly, “You’re right. This is...this is something I have to do. For him, and for me.”

 

Princess Luna stood, in a single, fluid movement. It had been neither rushed, nor agonizingly slow. Dynamo followed her lead, unsure of what he should be doing. She walked several paces, then turned to face him again. 

 

“You’ll make the right decisions tomorrow, you’ll see. Don’t let your fear control you.” Princess Luna’s eyes glowed white, and then the scene around Dynamo melted away again. 

 

He shut his eyes, and allowed peaceful sleep to overtake him when Princess Luna finally faded from his memory. 

  
  
  


  
The next morning, Dynamo was awoken to the shrieking of his alarm clock. He turned it off, his mind carefully blank. He felt peaceful for the first time in weeks. It was...nice. Then he remembered: the con. He had to meet Starlight at the train station in an hour. It was the earliest train to leave Ponyville; making stops at Canterlot, Manehatten, Fillydelphia, and Baltimare. 

 

The con was in Baltimare, one of the larger events on the gaming/convention circuits around Equestria. Before his father had gotten sicker Dynamo had been ecstatic to go, especially when Starlight agreed to tag along. 

 

With Princess Luna’s words still echoing around his head, Dynamo got up and started getting ready for what was going to be a very long day. For the first time in what felt like a long time, he felt hopeful.

 

He made and ate breakfast, making sure to stick a couple of granola bars and a few bottles of water in his saddlebags. He checked he had his bits, his train ticket, and his keys. Standing in front of his doorway, Dynamo was struck with the similarities of when his mother had called him back to Filly. He’d taken the late-night train, and he’d felt just as hurried. Dynamo took a deep breath to steel himself. This was different, this was going to be fun. He would be fine. Starlight would be with him, and they weren’t going to Filly.

 

Dynamo would be fine. Mind made up, he locked his door and made his way toward the train station. He was early, but this meant he could pick up a few snacks for the long train ride ahead. It was better to be over prepared than not, and food on the train could be pretty pricey. 

 

So, that’s how Dynamo found himself alone on the little train platform at 6:30 in the morning. Celestia’s sun was already creeping over the easternmost edge of the Canterlot Mountains, setting the distant towers of Canterlot ablaze in colour. The ivory towers reflected the colours of the sunrise, as well as the colours of their accents; primarily purple and gold. 

 

It was beautiful, in the cool morning air. Very different from when he’d last ridden the Ponyville Express. Dynamo inhaled the morning air, smelling the scents of spring. Flowers, grass, and also a hint of oil and smoke from the railroad. 

 

“Hey!” Dynamo whipped around to find Starlight trotting over, a huge smile on her face. She had saddlebags as well, looking almost larger than his own. He couldn’t help but chuckle at their sheer size, but he remembered what he’d been like at his first convention. It was only natural she plan ahead. Not just for the snacks and bits she’d no doubt brought, but also for the merchandise she was going to buy while they were there. It was only natural.

 

Dynamo stood, meeting her halfway. They hugged, and pulled away. Starlight looked genuinely happy, her eyes and smile wide, “I’m so glad you didn’t cancel, I’ve been chatting Twilight’s ear off about this for weeks.”   
  
Dynamo smiled, and it wasn’t a lie when he replied, “Me too, I’ve been thinking about today for a long time. I’m glad you could make it. We’re both early. If um. If you need your ticket you may as well get it now.”

 

Starlight snorted, “Nah I bought it ages ago. Like Twilight would let me make plans in advance without ensuring I had a way there and back. Because she was worried about them being out of tickets.”

 

Dynamo snorted, moving to sit back down on the bench. Starlight followed, her eyes scanning the distance for the sight of smoke approaching.

 

“Princess Twilight sounds...logical.”

  
“Sometimes too logical, if you understand,” Starlight chuckled, “She’s nice, though. And understanding. And a good influence, which is something I think all of us can agree is a good thing.”

 

Dynamo laughed, “Yeah, probably for the best. I’m glad you like it there. I’m sure the library has nothing to do with it.”

 

Starlight’s chuckle turned into a laugh, “Shh! Don’t tell anypony! It’s a secret.”

 

Dynamo’s ears twitched toward the east, hearing the sound of the Ponyville Express whistling as it approached the sleepy town of Ponyville, “Oh, that’ll be us.”

 

Starlight nodded, standing. She shifted her weight from hoof to hoof as Dynamo stood himself. They waited in silence as the train pulled into the station, and the conductor waved them over. They presented their tickets, and climbed aboard. 

 

There, they found a mostly-empty car, and got situated. Starlight was half-asleep before the train had pulled out of the station, and Dynamo allowed her to rest her head against his neck. Judging from the dark circles under her eyes, she’d probably been too excited to get much sleep. Or she’d found an interesting magic book, either way.

 

It had been because of her love of books they’d met, actually. Well, their mutual love of books, anyway. She’d been trailing along behind Pinkie Pie, who had taken her to the market for unfathomable reasons. He’d been seated on a bench, his own muzzle buried into a magical book about how magic affected game controllers. 

 

She’d tripped over one of his outstretched legs, the jolt making them both drop their respective books. Like a stereotypical romantic comedy, they’d picked up the wrong book and had to interact to get the right books back to each other. It had been ridiculous, especially when they both realized how much they weren’t into each other in  _ that _ way.

 

It had been a fluke, an accident, but there initial meeting had triggered the first of several awkward conversations when they saw each other in public. Mostly around the marketplace or at Sugarcube Corner. Then, Starlight had found him with his kite. He’d wanted to take it out for forever, but hadn’t had the time.

 

Dynamo had invited Starlight along. The afternoon spent flying his kite had sparked another meet up a few days later. Starlight had brought her own kite, and they’d spend many breezy afternoons flying their kites in one of Ponyville’s many green spaces. 

 

Those tentative meetings had quickly blossomed into a more intense friendship. They swapped magical books, played video games, ate meals, and chatted intensely about their shared passions. Starlight, as it turned out, could be quite a geeky mare once she’d found things she’d liked. She hadn’t even minded losing constantly at the competitive video games, and never once had blamed his success on his cutie mark: a video game controller.

 

Starlight had told him of her past, and had seemed honestly certain he would leave her. Obviously he hadn’t, because it was clear she wasn’t that kind of pony anymore. Sometimes she forgot herself and the lessons she’d learned, but everypony did sometimes. What mattered was that she was trying, and mostly succeeding. Dynamo was proud of her and her achievements. 

 

Dynamo sighed, staring out at the rolling hills of the Equestrian countryside. There was a three hour train ride there and back. Thankfully, the train station wasn’t too far away from the convention center so it would just be a short walk. 

 

Dynamo leaned into his seat, careful not to disturb Starlight’s rest. All he had to do now was wait. Then they would have a fun-filled day. They’d see lots of exciting things, and experience a lot of games that weren’t on the market yet. Plus the classic games that were always brought. And new releases…

 

Dynamo’s thought centered on the games. He’d hoped this tournament would be a good networking opportunity for him. It was the largest con in Equestria, after all. Lots of game companies and their representatives would be there, and if he won he could have a future in the industry. 

 

With the death of his father weighing heavily on his mind, though, Dynamo wasn’t so certain anymore. His father had said to win, but Dynamo still felt guilty. He’d left Filly, left his mother alone in a too-quiet house, to come back to Ponyville for the event. It sat oddly in his chest, and Dynamo didn’t like the feeling. He was invested now, though. While the train did make a stop in Filly, he didn’t want to leave Starlight alone. Not because she was incapable of taking care of herself, but because she’d never been to Baltimare before. Dynamo had, and even knew a shortcut to the convention center from the station. 

 

Dynamo wanted Starlight to have an amazing first convention. Him abandoning her mid-train ride would dash that idea before it had even begun. Besides, Princess Luna’s words were circling around his head. He didn’t want to hurt Starlight, and abandoning her would certainly hurt her more than his recent silence had been.

 

Which led him to another problem. How would he broach the subject? If he tried to tell her about everything too soon, it could hurt the day. If he waited for too long, then maybe he would  _ never _ tell her, and he didn’t want Starlight to think he’d been ignoring her.  _ Maybe I’ll tell her on the way home. That way I don’t have to ruin the day… _

 

Mind made up, Dynamo allowed himself to fully relax. There was still a long way to go before they reached Baltimare. 

 

(LINE BREAK)

 

Starlight was awoken to Dynamo gently shaking her awake. She moaned a little, then remembered where she was, and where they were going. Excitement shot down her spine, and she found herself suddenly much more awake. 

 

Dynamo smiled down at her, his amber eyes ringed with dark circles. Just like her purple ones. Usually he was up playing video games while she was up studying magic. Lately though he’d been more absent, and he’d just seemed so exhausted for a month straight. 

 

Starlight got up, stretching out the kink in her back. She adjusted her saddlebags, thinking back. Dynamo had disappeared off and on for months, apparently helping care for his sick father. He’d been gone for most of the last month, and even when he had been in Ponyville he’d ignored her. It hurt, but Starlight didn’t know what else to do. What if she confronted him about it, and he left her for good?

 

Aside from Twilight’s friends, Sunburst, and Trixie, Starlight didn’t really have many friends. She had her old village, sure, but...she still felt a little uncomfortable around them. Trixie visited often, and they always wrote each other letters, but Trixie was on tour now. Sunburst was in the Crystal Empire, and while they did see each other and kept in contact, it just wasn’t the same. Starlight liked Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity...but they kind of  _ had _ to be her friend now. They were kind, and Starlight knew their friendships were real. 

 

Dynamo was different though. He  _ chose _ to be her friend from the beginning. He wasn’t like Starlight; which honestly was both a blessing and a curse. He was a normal pony, without any possible stakes in destiny. It was refreshing, and he lived in Ponyville. When they both had time, they often hung out. Even if it was for a quick snack at Sugarcube corner. It was nice.

 

Starlight sighed, scrubbing her her eyes with a foreleg, “Are we there?”

 

“Not yet, pulling up soon,” Dynamo replied with an easy smile, “Thought you’d like to stretch, maybe go to the bathroom, before we stopped. I’ve already been.”

 

Starlight shook her head, chuckling, “I’m okay, thanks though. I really needed to get that kink out of my back.”

 

“Thought you’d appreciate it. I’ve never met somepony who can fall asleep as quickly as you.”

  
Starlight’s cheeks felt warm with embarrassment, “It’s not my fault! I think it’s better to fall asleep than get motion sick!”

 

“Never said it was a bad thing, oh look.” Dynamo pointed out the window, and Starlight laid eyes on the city of Baltimare. 

 

It was an older city. Certain districts were made up of old brick buildings, old brick warehouses, and other older styles of buildings. The newer areas of the city were dominated by glass and metal skyscrapers. Roads were twisting and congested. It was loud, chaotic, and colourful, and passing by in a blur. It was beautiful in its own way. Even as she watched, she could feel and see the train beginning to slow down.

 

“Oh wow.”

 

“It’s a lot different than Canterlot,” Dynamo smiled, “Different from Manehatten, too.”   
  
“No kidding. It looks interesting.”

 

“I’m glad. Now, when we get out of the station I want you to follow close, alright? Some of the crowds can get a bit pushy, and I don’t want you to get lost. I know a shortcut to the center so we shouldn’t take too long in getting there, assuming we don’t get separated or lost or-”

 

“Okay, okay I get it. Stop worrying so much. We’re almost there!” Starlight bounced on her hooves a little, her smile turning into a blinding one. It was clear she was overexcited.

 

Dynamo laughed, “Scale of one to ten, how excited are you?”

 

“Eleven,” Starlight replied immediately, “I’ve been looking forward to this since you first mentioned it.”

 

“Good. Now, a couple of tips. Keep an eye on your saddlebags. You don’t want anything stolen, and you really don’t want to knock any displays over. If we have to separate for any amount of time, we’re going to need to figure out when and where we’re meeting up again. And we should figure out a plan in case we get separated by accident. This place is going to be pretty big, and there’s gonna be a lot of ponies.”

 

“How about if we get separated, we’ll meet at...the front entrance? Simple and I know I’m going to remember that.”

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do. You brought water, right?”

 

“Of course I did. I have a checklist!”

 

Dynamo snorted, “Of course you do.”

 

“Twilight made me-”

 

The brakes squealed, and the train came to a halt. Starlight stumbled, but caught herself. Dynamo had seen the station coming, and had braced himself for the stop. After a few seconds, the doors opened. 

 

“Ready?”

 

Starlight nodded, her head held high. Dynamo lead the way through the door, and into the city beyond.

 

(LINE BREAK)

 

The Baltimare Convention Center was, for lack of a better term, ugly. It was a white building, made from glass and what looked to be concrete. It was fairly squat looking, even though Starlight knew it wasn’t. It was a modern building for modern times, and Starlight hated the aesthetic of it. 

 

“Wow,” Starlight muttered, squinting because the glass was reflecting sunlight into her eyes.

 

“Yeah I’m not a huge fan, either,” Dynamo shrugged, “But there’s a lot of space in there, and there’s decent lighting. And air-conditioning. Today is supposed to be a scorcher, so stop gawking and let’s go.”

 

Starlight shook her head, making her way toward the entrance. Already, she had her pre-purchased ticket in her magical aura, and Dynamo followed suit. They presented their tickets at a booth just inside, and were ushered past the busy foyer and into the large convention hall. 

 

Starlight would have stopped to stare, but Dynamo pulled her out of the way. He didn’t seem angry, in fact he was laughing. She glared in response, “What?”

 

“Try to do your gawking out of the doorway!”

 

Starlight blushed, “Sorry.”

 

“Not a big deal, but it’s early. Ponies are probably a little grumpy still. So, what do you think?”

 

The inside of the hall was white, and well-lit. There were windows allowing Celestia’s sun to stream into the hall. Where there weren’t windows, a multitude of fluorescent lights provided more than ample lighting. Tables and stalls were set up everywhere, and she could see some gaming booths scattered around. Against the far wall, she was certain she could see some food carts of some kind. 

 

Above was a mezzanine floor. It looked like more food, and more merchants. Most of the games that were being showcased were being shown on the first and fourth floors. They used the ballroom and the exhibition halls, mostly. The mezzanine was where most of the food and the vendors were, and the third floor meeting  rooms held events of all kinds. 

 

Twilight had made Starlight do her research. Which was good, because the dazzling array of colours, smells, and sounds were almost too much to take in. Ponies were milling about, talking. Somewhere she was certain she could hear somepony doing soundchecks. 

 

“It’s a lot,” Starlight said, her eyes and ears swiveling around in an effort to take everything in.

 

“Yeah. I probably should have started you somewhere a little smaller, but I thought you’d get the biggest kick out of this one. So, where do you want to start?”

 

“Can we just look around first? Get an idea where things are? We’re here all day, so we can come back to booths and stuff later, right?”   
  


“Of course! Why don’t you take the lead? Let your heart and hooves decide where we go!”

 

Starlight was cautiously examining the rows of stalls as she passed, unsure of what to make of them all. Some dealt with games like Oubliettes & Ogres and Dragons & Dragons. She made a mental note to come back to check them out. Apparently Spike had been searching for a specific book for a long time. Hopefully she could find him a copy.

 

As they wandered around, several ponies seemed to know Dynamo. Mostly they waved, and Dynamo waved back. A hooffull came over to chat for a few minutes before leaving. 

 

“They’re competitors,” Dynamo cleared up, “Not all of them, some of them just recognize me from tournaments. We can be a pretty-close knit community sometimes. You’ll probably see more of them later, at the Naruto tournament.”

 

Starlight nodded. She didn’t know much about Naruto, preferring some of the other shows that Dynamo had gotten her into, but the game was apparently a really good competitive one, “Let me know when it’s close to time, and we’ll start making our way over to where it’s being held, okay?”

 

Dynamo nodded, “Sounds good to me!”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Starlight caught sight of a familiar piece of artwork. Doing a sudden 180, she trotted over to a medium sized table. She laughed, recognizing that what she’d seen hadn’t been a lie. There was a new edition of Dragon Pit, the game she and Sunburst had played over and over again when they were foals. 

 

Without really thinking about it, even though she already had a copy of the board game at home, she bought it. She had nothing against her old set, but this was shiny and new. She stuffed it into her saddlebags, ignoring Dynamo’s chuckling. 

 

“If you want to play Dragon Pit, I’m sure someone will be playing a game upstairs. The game room upstairs is the largest meeting room, but I’m pretty sure somepony is setting up a board game room. We have plenty of time before my tournament if you want to go up and-”

 

“Of course I want to play! I love Dragon Pit!”

 

“It’s a cult classic, so I’m certain somepony would have brought a copy. The escalator upstairs is just over there-” Dynamo’s eyes latched onto something, and he stopped Starlight from continuing without him. 

 

An artist had set out their wares on the table in front of them, and they were using their magic to assemble more pieces as they waited for customers. She caught sight of Dynamo, and smiled brightly, “Hello, there! What caught your eye?”

 

Dynamo was drawn to the little glass charms she had laid out. They were clear, and had metal wire on them. The charms were on leather cords, clearly made as a necklace, or maybe as a bracelet. He recognized them instantly from one of his favourite game series: Kingdom Hearts.

 

The Wayfinder were shaped like the paopu fruit found in game, meant to symbolize ponies’ relationship. The charms were said to bring good luck and to tie friends together. Dynamo had heard of people creating imitations, but had never seen any quite so beautifully crafted.

  
“The Wayfinder charms caught your attention? I’m glad, these are a new prototype for me. If you charge them with an amount of your magic, they turn the same shade as your magical aura,” The artist had her own charm around her neck on a silver chain. She held it up to show Dynamo and sure enough, it was glowing the same red as her magic had been.

 

“That’s really cool,” Starlight commented, staring at the intricate little charms with an expert eye, “How much?” 

 

“10 for a pair. It’s a bargain honestly.”

 

Dynamo hoofed over ten bits without really thinking about it. He picked up a charm, as did Starlight. After a moment of concentration, they each held one that glowed with their aura. Dynamo’s was glowing an amber colour, and Starlight’s a light turquoise the same shade as the stripe in her mane. 

 

They shared a look, then swapped. After a few moments of positioning, they proudly wore them. Starlight was beaming happily, then slipped five bits into his bag with a glare that clearly said  _ refuse and I’ll hurt you. _

 

Wisely, Dynamo kept his mouth shut. Together, they made their way to the mezzanine floor. There, they located the different rooms. There was a room for tabletop RPGs, one for older video games, the tournament gaming room, one for card games, and one for all sorts of board games. 

 

As suspected, Dragon Pit was one of the many games offered. It was a fairly simple game, but because of traps, the volcano exploding, and other chance cards, a game could run a long time. You could play with only two ponies, but the game was best enjoyed with four. Thankfully, two ponies were already playing. They restarted the game, doled out the other figurines, and allowed Starlight and Dynamo to join in without any problems. 

 

Starlight and Dynamo had played Dragon Pit before, a few times, using the old edition. This was the nowhere edition, however. The game was still mostly the same, but there were a few new rules and cards to get used to. Unsurprisingly, Starlight started winning the game  fairly early on. It wasn’t a surprise when she won, doing the best Dynamo had ever even heard of someone doing in Dragon Pit. Thankfully, the mares they’d been playing with had really enjoyed themselves, and were more in awe than angry at Starlight doing so well.

 

When they finished their chat with the two nice mares, it was almost time for the Naruto tournament. All the happiness Dynamo had experienced while playing Dragon Pit melted away, disappearing into the ground somewhere under his hooves.

 

The gaming room was one of the larger meeting rooms, meant to hold the gamers, judges, and a small audience. Each wall held a tournament for a different game. The showstopper, everypony knew, was the Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 tournament. It had the largest number of entrants. The room was busy, loud, and hot, and Dynamo could feel the excitement in the room before he’d properly entered it. 

 

Nerves were pooling in Dynamo’s stomach, making his knees feel weak and shaky. His chest constricted, making it difficult to breathe. He wanted to do well for his father, but...he still didn’t feel comfortable being here. Dragon Pit had distracted him temporarily, but staring down at the rows of televisions, Dynamo felt even guiltier than before. 

 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Dynamo murmured, not really meaning to speak his thoughts aloud. 

 

“Of course you can,” Starlight said simply, using her magic to take Dynamo’s saddlebags off, “I’ve seen you play this game for hours. You can beat these ponies no problem.”

 

Starlight guided Dynamo to the judge, to verify that Dynamo had indeed entered the tournament. He had, but he still didn’t feel ready. The judge smiled warmly, clearly seeing Dynamo’s nervousness. Still, she had to usher them away to help the other ponies behind him.

 

Starlight spun him around, her eyes narrow and intense, “I don’t know what’s going on, but you’re going to be fine. You can do this easily, and with me here to cheer you on I know you can do this, even if you don't think you can. I’m here for you, no matter what.”

 

“Even if I lose?”

 

Starlight nodded, “Even if you lose. Though you won’t. I know you won’t. No matter what, I’m going to be here. You can do this. Now, go sit down. I have to go just over there with the rest of the audience. I’m cheering you on.”

 

Dynamo nodded dully, sitting at a television, and picking up a controller with his magic. He got signed in when told to, as everypony else did the same. Absentmindedly, he breezed his way through the character selection. Then, he was waiting for everypony else to do the same.

 

There was...an odd disconnect between his mind and body. He could feel himself still amped up, shaking and full of restless energy. His mind felt eerily calm, like he was viewing everything like somepony else. Distantly, he realized that probably wasn’t healthy.

 

Dynamo inhaled deeply, trying to center himself. 

 

“You can do it, Dynamo!” Starlight called The sudden sound made Dynamo start in his chair. 

 

He looked over his shoulder to see Starlight beaming at him, chatting amicably to a mare on her left, gesturing to Dynamo. 

 

Dynamo twisted around to face his television. He took another deep breath. He could do this. For his father. To prove to himself that this wasn’t the end of his father’s influence in his life. Dynamo could win, and he could prove to his father that he could live his life.

 

Dynamo grit his teeth as the final countdown began.  _ I can do this. I can do this, I can do this. For Dad. Always for Dad. _

 

The first match began. Between him and somepony Dynamo had never heard about. It took a few minutes for Dynamo to readjust his playing style in order to beat the pony, but he did with practised ease. As Starlight had said, he’d played this game for hours without end. He could do this. That made him feel a little better, and he willingly moved forward in the tournament.

 

When Dynamo finished that match, he felt a presence. There was a couple minutes in between matches, so Dynamo looked around. Starlight was still smiling at him, and there was the audience...but this felt different. He couldn’t really place why, it just  _ was _ . It was so familiar, and comforting, but he just couldn’t put his hoof on what it was. 

 

Turning his attention back to the game, Dynamo selected his character again. He knew how this character worked inside and out, and could change how he played to face every other character available. He could still feel the presence, looming in the back of his mind. It was so familiar, like forgetting a word and having it on the tip of his tongue-

 

Then he smelled something that he never thought to smell again. The scent was unmistakable; it was his father’s cologne mixed with metal and oil. Dynamo hadn’t been able to truly smell his father in months. His father had been a welder, and often smelled of cars and metal, not just his cologne. When he’d gotten sick, he hadn’t been able to work, thus only really smelling of his cologne, sickness, and hospitals. Inhaling that scent made it click. 

 

Quick Fix was there somehow, watching over him. Tears flooded Dynamo’s eyes, and the lump of grief appeared back in his throat again. None of that mattered, though. Sniffling, Dynamo’s focus went completely to the game. The rest of the world faded away, except for the controller he held, the television in front of him, Starlight’s cheering, and his father’s presence. Nothing else mattered. Dynamo didn’t need anything else, not anymore.

 

Quick Fix was there. Starlight was there. Nothing else mattered. Determination flooded Dynamo’s mind, followed shortly by adrenaline. Tournaments were exciting, and Dynamo never got sick of them. The rush of endorphins and adrenaline helped him keep his hyperfocus as he progressed through the rankings. 

 

In what seemed like both an eternity and a second, Dynamo defeated the final player. He could feel his father’s presence wrap around him, like a warm hug on a hard day. He could hear Starlight cheering loudly behind him. 

  
The judge pulled him upright, dragging him to the makeshift stage they’d thrown together for the tournaments. There was a trophy, one that would fit in Dynamo’s saddlebags. Dynamo didn’t care. He could feel the tears he’d been holding back as he played streaming down his face, dripping off his chin. Quick Fix would be so proud. Dynamo had done it, he’d won. Not for himself, not even for Starlight. 

 

There was a speech going on, Dynamo realized belatedly. In that moment, he could feel his father leave him, and something urged him to look down at Starlight. She looked beside herself with happiness, cheering along with the others. 

 

When the speech finally finished, and the crowd began to dissipate, Starlight launched herself onto the stage. She wrapped Dynamo in a huge, warm hug. Like the presence of Quick Fix had done just minutes earlier. Dynamo melted into her embrace, still sobbing. 

 

They stayed like that for a while. The tournaments were staggered, thankfully. So there was no pressure for them to leave right away.

 

“Are you okay?” Starlight asked. 

 

Wiping his face with a foreleg, Dynamo offered a wet smile, “No, but I’m getting there.”

 

Starlight helped put his saddlebags back on, “Anything you want to talk to me about?”

 

“Not right now,” Dynamo replied, “When we’re on our way home. I promise. You’re my best friend, and I want to tell you. I’ve  _ wanted _ to tell you..but it’s going to be hard. Honestly, I’ll tell you later. I don’t want to ruin the day. Just...it’s not your fault, or anything you did, okay?”

 

Starlight looked skeptical, but she nodded, “Okay. I believe you.”

 

Dynamo sighed, a full-body tremor rattling his teeth. He picked up the trophy with a reverence he didn’t know he had. The trophy itself didn’t matter, but what it represented did. Dynamo could survive and thrive after this hardship. His father would be able to move on, knowing his son would continue to make memories and remember him fondly. 

 

Dynamo tucked the trophy away.  _ I’ll put it near his headstone when I go back home in a few weeks. I think Dad would like that.  _

 

Just then, Dynamo’s stomach growled. Starlight laughed at the embarrassed expression on his face. 

 

“It’s been a long time since breakfast!”

 

“I know. Now, I know there’s more food up here. Let’s go find some.”

 

Dynamo nodded, following Starlight out of the gaming room. The rest of the mezzanine level was under bright sunlight, so hopefully the warmth would dry out his tears. They found a food truck, paid for lunch, then went around the rest of the mezzanine level. 

 

Dynamo stopped keeping track of what Starlight was buying. Some of the nerd merch seemed to be for herself, but he was fairly certain she held a distaste for the Power Ponies, and she’d bought a couple of things from a fanartist. Dynamo shrugged it off, probably for another one of her friends. These kinds of events could be pretty handy for gifts, though they could be a bit pricey.

 

Dynamo bought himself some things too, and a handmade necklace for his mother. The pendant was the same orange his father had been, and he thought she’d like it. Mostly, though, the pair of friends toured around the convention center’s many rooms, looking in on half-finished games, chatting with ponies, and having fun. 

 

They played another round of Dragon Pit with the friendly mares, and were even able to join in on a one-shot of Oubliettes & Ogres. Dynamo hadn’t played before, but Starlight had. It had been a fun little adventure, and Dynamo hadn’t killed the entire party with a misplaced 1 on the 20 sided dice he’d been given. It had been lots of fun. 

 

After a few more hours of walking around the convention center, they decided it was time for them to find some actual food. Dynamo knew just the place to go, a local pizza place that he visited every time he came to Baltimare. The pizza was good, but that wasn’t what Dynamo wanted. They sold the most heavenly panzerottis that Dynamo had ever eaten. That, coupled with the amazing sauce, made Mama’s Pizzeria a must-stop. Heck, he’d spent the afternoon in Baltimare just to get a panzerotti. 

 

Since this was Starlight’s first time, they sat in the small restaurant to order and eat. Dynamo could feel the heat coming from the kitchen, in spite of the air conditioning working overtime in an effort to keep the restaurant cool. 

 

Starlight sighed, casting a glance at her overfull saddlebags, “Guess I should buy less next time, huh? I’m glad we’re almost done. It’s been a long day.”

 

“Did you have fun, at least?”

 

“Of course I did! Today was amazing! I got so much stuff, not just for me obviously even I’m not that selfish, and I know Spike is going to love the posters I got him!”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Did you have fun? You seemed to be having a hard time there for a while.”

  
“Yeah, I had fun. Thanks...the last little bit has been hard. I’ll tell you why later, okay? You’re going to love the panzerottis honestly. A friend of a friend told me about this place, and I haven’t been back to Baltimare without coming here since.”

 

“That good, huh? Good to know. I’m glad. After all the walking we’ve done today, I need something more substantial than event food.”

 

“Yeah no kidding. Soft pretzels are great and all but it’s only a matter of time before you need something hot and...non-pretzel-y.”

 

Starlight snorted, covering her face with the menu. Dynamo could still see she was laughing. He chuckled in response. After a few moments they’d both dissolved into a fit of giggles. They managed to regain their composure enough to order dinner, but after the waiter left they both broke down again.

 

“I haven’t laughed like that in a while,” Starlight breathed, trying to keep her breathing steady.

 

“What does a fish say when it swims into a wall?” The old joke sprung unbidden to Dynamo’s lips, and he didn’t mind. He needed to make sure his father’s brand of humour lived on.

 

Starlight quirked an eyebrow, “I have no idea.”

 

“Dam!” Another round of giggles had him bent almost double, nearly resting his head on the table. 

 

Starlight didn’t laugh out loud, her whole body was shaking too much for her to make a sound. She was heaving with near-silent breaths, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. It took a couple more minutes, but they eventually settled.

 

“They’re going to think we’re teens or something,” Starlight jerked her head toward the kitchen, where she could see an employee eyeing them cautiously.

 

“Could be worse,” Dynamo replied pleasantly, “We could be trashing the restaurant or something. We’re just trashing our ribs.”

 

“Tell that to the employee who’s glaring at us from the kitchen,” Starlight snorted, “Oh this is ridiculous.”

 

“No kidding,” Dynamo replied, sipping his water, “We’re paying customers.”   
  
“Do you think we should complain?”

 

“No. As far as they know we’re troublemakers from the convention. They’re just keeping an eye on us. If it escalates we sure can. We don’t want them to ruin our good time, do we?”

 

“No. They’re not worth it.”

 

“Exactly. Now, I’ve been eyeing the desserts booklet you have. Can you pass it here?”

 

“I thought you said the panzerottis were huge?”

 

“I just had some fries when we got lunch! I could eat a cow.”

 

“Right. Well don’t get too ahead of yourself, there. We don’t want you getting sick or anything because you ate too much.”

 

“If I hit the wall I can always get the rest packaged and bring it back with us. Unlike you, I have some room in my saddlebags,” Dynamo replied with a playful wink. He turned his attention back to the desserts, eyeing them over carefully.

 

Starlight rolled her eyes, “Unlike you I live with a baby dragon who wanted to come with us but couldn’t because he had to help Twilight with something all day today. He gave me bits and everything.”

 

“That was nice of him, at least.”

 

“Spike was devastated when Twilight said he couldn’t go. This was the next best thing honestly. Would...would you mind if he came with us to the next one?”

 

“Of course not! From what you’ve told me about him we should get along fine-”

 

“Cheesey-Extreme panzerotti and the Cheesey-Extreme with extra onion?” The waiter asked, levitating the two plates so that Starlight and Dynamo could see the extraordinary panzerottis on top of the plates.

 

“That’s us!” Dynamo said cheerfully, “Thank you so much!”

 

“Is there anything else I can get for you?”

 

“No thanks! We’re okay here for now.”

 

The waiter nodded his head, and left toward the kitchen again. 

 

Dynamo lifted his cutlery with his magic, then paused. He looked over at Starlight, whose eyes were wide at the prospect of eating what was in front of her. Dynamo chuckled, “You’re going to want to cut it open to try to let things cool in there. I forgot once and really burnt my tongue. You want to be able to taste what’s in there, I promise.”

 

Starlight nodded, cutting through the center of the panzerotti. Steam billowed out, causing Starlight to recoil reflexively. When Dynamo cut his open, he did the same. In the winter the hot steam could be nice, but it was hot enough already without needing a faceful of hot steam.

 

“It smells wonderful!” 

 

“It’s the sauce. It’s a secret recipe and I don’t know what they do to it. That’s why I always ask for extra, to dip the shell into,” Dynamo gestured to a small bowl of sauce on his plate. It too was steaming.

 

Starlight nodded, “I’ll remember that next time.”

 

There was another couple of minutes of mindless chatter as they waited for their food to cool. When Dynamo deemed it safe, Starlight took her first bite. It was as heavenly as he’d described to her. The rest of the meal passed in silence, the food taking up most of their thoughts. 

 

When Dynamo slid his plate away, nearly licked clean aside from a few streaks of sauce, he leaned back and sighed in contentment. Starlight did the same, a dazed look on her face.

 

“I take it you enjoyed?” 

 

Starlight nodded, “Too much. That was amazing.”

 

“Told you.”

 

“I’m telling Pinkie about this place,” Starlight continued, “She’ll love it.”

 

Dynamo nodded again, “Yeah she would, wouldn’t she?”

 

The waiter appeared a few minutes later, “Are you two finished with these?”

 

“Oh yes, thanks,” Dynamo replied, “And we don’t need anything else, thanks. Can we just get the cheque?”

 

“Of course!” 

 

A few minutes later, Starlight and Dynamo were back on the streets of Baltimare. The sun was beginning to set in the west, creating a cascade of colours in the sky.

 

Starlight stared up at the sunset for a moment, squinting, “It’s pretty.”

 

Dynamo nodded, “Yes. They usually are. I know we’re early, but do you feel up to waiting at the train station? It’s better if we go early anyway.”

 

“Of course. I’d like to sit down again anyway. I’m not used to walking for this long.”

 

The pair made their way through the winding streets of Baltimare. They utilized the same shortcut they used to get to the convention center, cutting their travel time in half. The train station going out to Ponyville was fairly quiet, which was nice. This station, one of many throughout Baltimare and the surrounding area, was a squat, wooden building. 

  
It was one of the older stations in Baltimare. The platform under their hooves was also made of wood, old but still strong. There were a few ponies walking around, either waiting for the train or finally picking up their luggage from the station proper.

 

“You said you wanted to talk when we were on our way home,” Starlight said.

 

Dynamo’s mouth went dry, and he nodded, “Yeah,” he croaked.

 

“Does this count?”

 

Dynamo pondered about it for a moment, catching sight of a more secluded bench. He motioned toward it, his mind swirling with thoughts and emotion.  _ How do I tell her this? How do I tell anypony this? _

 

Dynamo sat heavily on the bench, his hooves aching. It had been a long day, but a good one. Made all the better due to Starlight’s company. She plopped onto the bench beside him, a smile still lingering on the corners of her mouth. She sighed, her ears and eyes eagerly searching for the train home, even though they were over half an hour early. 

 

“Today was really nice,” Starlight said after a moment of silence, “It was as much fun as you promised it would be.”

 

“I’m glad you had fun,” Dynamo replied, “I did too.”

 

Starlight nodded, her eyes focusing on the wooden platform under them. She took a deep breath, her face suddenly pinched with anxiety, “I-I was getting worried there for a while...that you, that you didn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

  
“No! Of course not! Why would you think that?!” Dynamo twisted in his seat to look Starlight in the eye, “You’re my best friend!”

  
“I-I know, but…” Starlight rubbed her hooves together nervously, “You’ve been so distant lately. Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, no! Never. It has nothing to do with you-it’s all my fault,” Dynamo sat back, looking up at the night sky. In a big city like Baltimare, you couldn’t see the stars very well, but the sight of the moon fortified his resolve, “Remember how I said my dad was sick?”

 

“Yes. Lung cancer, right?”

 

Dynamo nodded, “Yeah..he died last week. We knew it was coming, he declined pretty rapidly the last couple of weeks. So we got everything in order at least, but..I-I had already promised you to come here, but it was just so soon-” Now he started to say the words, they stumbled out of him in a rush, falling over each other and tugging at the sudden lump in his throat. 

 

Dynamo’s nostrils were flooded with the scents of the hospital: sharp cleaning agents, sterility, and sickness. As he explained to Starlight what his father had said, he was overwhelmed with the memory of his last moments spent with his father.

 

_ Dynamo sat in an uncomfortable chair, next to an uncomfortable bed, facing an uncomfortable truth. They’d known it for a long time, but there was Quick Fix, dwarfed by the hospital cot and the machinery that helped him breathe. He was a mess of tubing and wires, all doing tasks that his body needed. Providing ample oxygen to the smell portion of his lungs that still worked, giving him nutrients and water, and to keep his pain levels manageable. His father was dying, which wasn’t exactly a new scenario, but there wasn’t any last-minute treatments to do. No life-saving drug, nothing more to do but keep his father comfortable through the agony he had to be facing in his wasted body. Nothing to do but wait for the end.  _

 

_ It was hard, and Dynamo couldn’t help watch his father’s thin chest move with every shuddering breath he took. Dynamo had long been accustomed to the industrial sounds of oxygen being pushed into a body, but now that was all he could hear. The background, busy noises of the hospital were drowned out by the oxygen tanks, the heart monitor, and the horrible sounds Quick Fix made when he was breathing.  _

 

_ Dynamo was trying to stay positive for his father, but it was just so hard. Dynamo’s own body wasn’t pleased with the sudden changes in schedule, but Dynamo didn’t care. He had to be there for his father whenever he woke. Nurses were great, caring ponies, but they weren’t family. Quick Fix could die at any time now, the doctor’s said, and Dynamo didn’t want to miss anything important. It had taken him 20 minutes to convince his mother to leave long enough to go get some coffee and food. Staying here was the least he could do in the meantime.  _

 

_ Quick Fix’s tired eyes opened, and he smiled under the oxygen mask, “ _ _ Hey, kid _ _.”  _

 

_ Dynamo had to bend close to his father’s mouth in order to hear him. He offered a teary smile that he knew looked more like a grimace, “Hey, Dad. How are you feeling?” _

 

_ Quick shrugged, wincing a little as he accidentally tugged on a line, “ _ _ The same. How are you _ _?” _

 

_ “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” _

 

_ A familiar spark lit up in Quick Fix’s pale eyes, a grin tugged at his lips, and he cleared his throat, “ _ _ You take my breath away, you know that _ _?” _

 

_ Dynamo snorted, burying his head into the bed, his shoulders shaking. _

 

_ “ _ _ Doctor told me a joke...Knock knock _ _.” _

 

_ “Who’s there?” Dynamo managed, not entirely certain he wanted to hear the punchline. _

 

_ “ _ _ Not my white blood cells _ _!”  _

 

_ The pair broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Quick’s laughing was cut short due to an awful coughing fit, which stopped Dynamo’s in its tracks. Dynamo waited for his father to calm back down, then offered a cup of cold water to soothe Quick’s throat. _

 

_ “ _ _ You have that convention...soon don’t you _ _?” Quick asked after a few minutes, his eyes boring into Dynamo like only a father can. _

 

_ “Yes, but-” _

 

_ “ _ _ I want you to go. No matter what happens _ _.” _

 

_ “I don’t want to leave you alone, what if you di-” _

 

_ “ _ _ Then that’s what happens. You promised that Starlight you’d go...together. Didn’t you _ _?” _

 

_ “Yes, but I-” _

 

_ “I _ _ want you to have fun...to have some good memories after all this. I know you’ve been declining Starlight’s invitations _ _.” _

 

_ Dynamo winced, “I want to spend my time with you.” _

 

_ “ _ _ I’m not going to be here much longer, kiddo. _ _ ” Quick’s voice was choked with emotion, and Dynamo’s eyes burned with unshed tears. He kept his head low to his father’s, eyes locked with Quick’s. “ _ _ You entered a tournament, right? I want you to win. For me, and for yourself. No matter what happens _ _.” _

 

_ “I’ll win for you,” Dynamo managed, almost gagging over the huge lump in his throat. His eyes were burning, and he couldn’t help but notice he’d started crying “you deserve it, and more.” _

_ Quick smiled, carefully lifting a shaking hoof to wipe away at some of the tears rolling down Dynamo’s face. “ _ _ What does a fish say when it swims into a wall _ _?” _

 

_ Dynamo snorted, scrubbing at his own face roughly, “What?” He ignored his voice cracking. He had to play along. _

 

_ “ _ _ Dam _ _!” _

 

_ Another round of laughter, though Quick only chuckled. They’d both heard it before, had used it off and on since Dynamo had first heard the silly joke when he’d just been a colt. It was..special. One used when Quick thought Dynamo desperately needed some cheering up.  _

 

_ Dynamo sniffled, wiping at his face with his foreleg, “Thanks, Dad.” _

 

_ “ _ _ It’s my job, kid. I love you _ _.” _

 

_ “I love you too.” _

  
  


“....After that he fell asleep,” Dynamo swallowed, blinking rapidly in an attempt to quell the tears that were rapidly threatening to leak out of his eyes. His voice was hoarse and raspy, thick with grief. “He didn’t wake up again. And..then I was busy, sorting things out, and I didn’t want you to be dragged down with me. I know you have your own problems, and-”

 

“You’re my best friend,” Starlight interrupted softly, “I want to be there to help you.”

 

“But this isn’t like normal problems. You can’t fix it with a song and dance, or with magic. He’s-he’s gone, and I don’t know what to do!” The dam broke, and tears started streaming over Dynamo’s cheeks, and his body was wracked with near-silent sobs. 

 

Starlight scooted closer, wrapping a leg around Dynamo’s withers, “You didn’t run away when I told you about my past. What makes you think I’d run if you told me about this?”

 

Dynamo hiccuped, still trying desperately to hold onto some kind of dignity, “I-I don’t.”

 

“Grief is hard,” Starlight continued, “and I don’t want you to go through that alone. I’m here for you, no matter what.”   
  


“You’re not upset I lied?”

 

“Never. If Twilight’s lessons have taught me anything, it’s that you need to be there for your friends, no matter what.” Starlight leaned into Dynamo, allowing the warmth of her body to soothe his shaking.

 

“Thank you,” Dynamo choked, “I’ve just been so lost.”

 

“I understand. I hope you feel comfortable talking about him now.” Starlight offered a smile.

 

Dynamo stared at the platform for a moment, wiping away the tears and snot. He heaved a sigh, “Thank you so much.”

 

Starlight opened her mouth to say something else, but the shrieking of the train whistle made both of them look up. Using her magic, Starlight levitated their tickets out of her bag, “C’mon, let’s get back home.”

 

Dynamo nodded, reluctantly climbing back onto his hooves. He sniffled again. As they climbed aboard the train, he cleared his throat, “You’d have liked him.”

 

“Yeah?” Starlight steered Dynamo into an empty train car, making sure he was settled before she was. 

 

“He liked stupid jokes, and he was always interested in learning more about magic, even though he was a pegasus,” Dynamo continued.

 

Starlight smiled, “He sounds like an interesting guy. I’m glad you got to have one more afternoon with him.”

 

“I had two,” Dynamo replied quietly, “I uh. I could feel him, when I was playing the tournament. I could feel him watching over me. I had you and him cheering me on. It was nice.”   
  


“That’s good. I’m glad.”

 

“I won for him,” Dynamo settled himself, slipping off the saddlebags and putting them on the seat across from him, “Just for him.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you got some good memories out of this experience. It sounds like it was exactly what you needed,” Starlight too got comfortable, setting her own bags next to Dynamo’s. 

 

“Do...do you want to do something tomorrow? To..erm..make some more good memories?” Dynamo asked, uncertain.

 

Starlight chuckled, “Of course. So long as it’s not early. Today was a long day, and we still have to get home.”   
  
“A dinner and a movie or something then, late night.”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

  
Dynamo offered a genuine smile, “I know, that’s why I offered.”

 

Starlight snorted, lightly hitting him on the shoulder with a hoof, “Knock it off. I want to nap.”

 

Dynamo chuckled, the sound was rusty and ill-used. He felt happier than he had in a while, “Have a good sleep then.”

 

Still smiling, Starlight shut her eyes. She rested her head against Dynamo’s shoulder, her soft snoring soon filling the traincar up with white noise. Dynamo relaxed into the warmth. He caught sight of the full moon from the window.

  
He could imagine Princess Luna’s eyes on him. He inclined his head toward the celestial body in thanks, not wanting to disturb Starlight.  _ Thank you _ .


End file.
